Love Formed in the Twilight
by Lumina0512
Summary: Link X Princess Reader. Takes place in the Twilight Princess world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Legend of Zelda. This takes places in the world of Twilight Princess

Chapter 1

I am the younger twin sister of Zelda, but we don't look alike at all. She has dark brown hair and I have golden brown, almost copper, hair. Her eyes are a pale blue and mine are purple like amethysts. While my sister has the Triforce of Wisdom, I have the ability to see spirits and interact with them. I am often with her. When she needs alone time, I go out to the castle garden. I love the array of colorful flowers in the garden. We recently turned eighteen. We lived a very peaceful life until he came.

Zant, the leader of the Twili, has forced his way into the throne room. Zelda places me behind her as Zant approaches the throne. He gives my sister a choice: surrender or die. He says it is a question for all the land and the people of Hyrule. I look at Zelda. I watch my sister drop her sword, choosing to let the twilight cover the land without resistance. I think her choice is absurd. But I trust her anyway because she is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. I can sense Zant is smirking as he leave the throne room. Almost mockingly, he tells my twin that it was a wise choice.

As the twilight comes, I run to my twin for comfort. I can see the soldiers turning into spirits, and so I expect to turn into one as well. I am scared even more now, and I hug Zelda even tighter. I notice her hands shaking as she holds me closely. But as the twilight covers my sister and me, I don't turn into a spirit as I had expected. My whole body aches and throbs as the twilight covers me. I look at my reflection on the smooth marble floor. I have turned into a purple-eyed, golden-brown cat. But my sister, who looks shocked, remains in a human form. Her Triforce had protected us.

We are imprisoned to Zelda's room. I try saying something to my sister, but am reminded that I am a cat when it comes out as a meow. To my surprise, Zelda responds. She explains that because the Triforce of Wisdom had protected me as well and connected the two of us, so she could hear my thoughts. I feel relieved that I can talk with her.

Later, while Zelda and I are staring out the window in her room, an imp girl comes into the room. She introduces herself as Midna. She tells that Zant had usurped the Twili throne and cursed her to be in her current form. After her explanation, she notices me. Since even animals had turned into spirits, she figured my sister's Triforce had turned me into a cat. Zelda then introduces me to Midna. "This is (name), my younger twin sister." Midna leaves after a few minutes of chatting.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from Legend of Zelda. This takes places in the world of Twilight Princess

Chapter 2

A few days later, Midna comes back to the room. She is riding on a blue-eyed wolf with black-and-silver. I figure the wolf is either a Triforce bearer or was protected by one, like me. The wolf seems slightly annoyed about Midna riding on his back. My sister notices a chain of the wolf's leg. "You were imprisoned?" Zelda says with disbelief. Then she apologizes to the wolf.

Midna says that the wolf has no idea about what is going on and what Zelda had done. I see Sister's head droop. I quickly go over and mew, hoping to comfort her. With a small smile, she pets my head, which feels AMAZING. Then Zelda turns to the wolf. She explains that this was once a blessed land and what had happened. She says that though the kingdom was conquered, she still remained its princess. As she starts take off the hood of her black cloak, the wolf sits and Midna tries to keep her balance. Zelda introduces herself to the wolf.

Zelda then asks Midna why the shadow beasts are searching for her. Midna shrugs. "Why indeed? Why don't you tell me?" Midna says. I nudge my sister and remind her that a guard would be coming soon. She tells Midna and the wolf to get out before the guard comes. After they leave, I wonder if I will ever see the wolf again and if the twilight can ever be lifted.

Two weeks have passed. I am sitting in Zelda's lap as she strokes my fur. Suddenly, the wolf comes running into the room. A very pale Midna is lying on his back. The wolf's beautiful blue eyes seem to beg my sister to save Midna. Zelda nods, gets up, and places me on the chair. Her Triforce glows as she heals Midna.

But then my twin begins to fade. I jump off the chair and try to grab Zelda, but I pass right through her. I watch in dismay as my sister disappears. Since animals could communicate with one another, I turn to the wolf and ask him to find her. He nods and sets off with a shocked and now healthy Midna. I wait in Zelda's room, hoping she will reappear.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters from Legend of Zelda. This takes places in the world of Twilight Princess

Chapter 3

A few days later, I decide to leave the room and go to the throne room. When I arrive, the fur on my back stands up. I look around the room. I see a young man in a green tunic and hat who looks to be about the same age as me. I also see Midna with him. Then I see her.

Zelda is floating above the throne, but she is unconscious. I see a dark-skinned man with bright orange hair sitting on the throne. I can tell the young man recognizes Zelda. He starts to move towards her, but Midna holds him back. "So, you're… Ganondorf" I hear Midna say. The man simply stands up in response. "I've been dying to meet you." Midna continues.

Ganondorf finally speaks. He says that Midna's people had long amused him. That they had defied the gods with puny magic and then were tossed aside. He says that though they are pathetic, their anguish had nourished him. He continues on to say that one of the wielders of the gods' power should be king. As he speaks, he holds up his hand. My eyes widen when I see the mark of the Triforce appear on it.

Midna scoffs at his conceit. She says that if he is truly one of the wielders, she will risk everything to deny him. Ganondorf gets angry and mutters something about shadow being moved by light. "Very well then, try to deny me… You and your friend." Ganondorf says. He looks up at Zelda. Midna gasps and then quickly floats up in front of her. Midna spreads her arms to guard my sister. Then Ganondorf turns into a cloud of twilight. I gasp as the cloud floats up and, despite Midna's efforts, enters my sister's body.

Midna turns to face Zelda after realizing she did nothing to prevent Ganondorf from doing what he had planned. She reaches to stroke my sister's cheek. Suddenly, Zelda's eyes snap open and she slaps Midna away. Midna lands outside the throne room and stays there, too pained to move. A wall then forms blocking the doorway. I look at my sister. Her eyes are a distinct yellow, instead of their usual soft blue, and black lines appear on my twin's body.

Zelda marches towards the young man in green and speaks. She does not speak in the soft, kind voice I know. It is distorted and deep. "Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow..." She says. Her sword appears in her hand. "So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!" She says. My eyes fill with tears. I sense the pain my precious twin sister is feeling. The young man hesitates before battling with my now possessed sister. I hide behind a pillar as the battle begins.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters from Legend of Zelda. This takes places in the world of Twilight Princess

Chapter 4

Zelda, no, Ganondorf launches attacks at the young man while floating around. The battle lasts several minutes. Finally, the young man weakens Zelda enough that she is stunned. The wall disappears. Midna gets up and then uses three pieces of something and turns into some octorok-like thing. She then grabs my sister's body and pushes it to the throne. There is a sudden bright flash.

When the light fades, Zelda is back to normal and appears to be sleeping peacefully. I run out from my hiding place behind the pillar, and climb onto Zelda's lap. I look at the young man. His expression changes from a serious look to a relieved one. I study his face and see that he has very similar eyes to the wolf that had visited a couple times. Then I see twilight gathering behind the young man, who notices it as well.

At first, the cloud takes the form of a man hunched on the ground. But then it grows bigger before solidifying into a giant boar-like beast, which looks like Ganondorf. The beast has a glowing white underbelly, an orange mane, and huge curved tusks. Then a wall forms in front of the throne.

I try to wake my sister. "Let's go, Link." Midna says. So that's what the young man's name is. I watch Link battle the huge beast. He is doing pretty well, but then the beast changes how he is attacking. My eyes grow wide when I see Link transform into a wolf! He is the blue-eyed wolf that I have started to love. The battle continues with Link fighting alongside Midna as a wolf.

The battle is finished finally. Link returns to his human form. Then Midna starts glowing and light drifts from her. Zelda is absorbing the light and slowly her eyes open. Midna start to say something to my sister, but Zelda stops her. "Our hearts have been as one briefly. I have seen your suffering, Midna." Zelda says. I start rubbing against Zelda's leg and she smiles as she lifts me into her arms. It is a happy reunion.

But then a loud noise startles all of us. I look and see a giant flame where Ganondorf's beastly body had lain. Midna pulls out the things I had seen her use earlier. Link looks over at Midna. When he sees the pieces, he starts rushing towards her. Midna simply smiles at him. Then Zelda, Link, and I disappear into the shadows.

We reappear in Hyrule field. I fall to the ground. I wonder why and look down. I then realize what has happened. I've returned to my human form. "(name), you're back to normal!" Zelda exclaims as she kneels and hugs me. She cries tears of joy. I return the embrace. I look up at Link and see his mouth gaping. I start giggling. He notices the state of his mouth and quickly shuts it. I see a light blush creeping across his face. The laughter is cut short as a loud crash coming from the direction of Castle Town draws my attention. I begin to cry as I watch my home crumble.

In the distance, I see a rider on a black horse. We all gasp when we see that it is Ganondorf. He holds up Midna's headpiece before tossing it towards us. Link and Zelda then grab some nearby horseshoe grass. They play two different tunes. I hear the sound of hooves as Zelda's white horse, Snow, and a chestnut horse with a white mane comes galloping towards the three of us.

At Zelda's request, Link helps me onto Snow before mounting his own horse, Epona. Zelda climbs behind me. She asks the spirits of the land to grant her power to banish evil. A golden bow and arrows appear in her hands. "(name), could you please guide Snow while I help Link battle Ganondorf?" My sister asks. I nod, feeling strength returning to my body after being a cat for so long. Zelda smiles at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters from Legend of Zelda. This takes places in the world of Twilight Princess

Chapter 5

The battle seems to last for hours. Finally Ganondorf is defeated. But the three of us do not celebrate. We know that Midna had died in the rubble of the castle. But then we see a tall figure in the distance. The figure walks towards us. It is a woman who has grayish skin and bright orange hair. She wears black clothing with blue markings on it.

"Link! Zelda! (name)!" The woman shouts joyfully. Now I realize who this is. "Midna!" We all cry out. We run to give her a hug. After giving me a hug, she takes a look at me. "So this is how you normally look." Midna says. I nod. I tell her that I had returned to normal after she teleported us. She smiles at me, saying she is glad she was able to help.

Midna tells us she needs to properly introduce herself. "I am Midna, the princess of the Twili." Link and I are shocked. She then says it is time for her to return to the Twilight realm and to her kingdom. Midna transports us all to a chamber with a mirror. She walks up the steps to the mirror. She turns to Link and tells him it was fun travelling with him. She gives Zelda and me a hug. Then she turns towards the mirror.

"This is goodbye." She says to us. She enters the mirror. But after the portal closes, the mirror shatters beyond repair. I fall to my knees, crying. I hadn't known her long but she had become a close friend. Link walks towards where the mirror once hung. He falls to his knees with his head drooping.

Zelda starts walking over to him, tears in her own eyes, but I stop her. She looks at me with confusion. I get up and go over to Link. I kneel down in front of him and give him a hug. Link looks at me with shock, tears hanging in his clear sapphire eyes. Then he returns the hug.

We had started travelling home when night fell. We make a camp to rest. Link is staying up to make sure monsters won't attack. I can't sleep, so I decide to sit next to Link. The night air is cold, despite being the desert. I start shivering. Link pulls me close to him. I look at him with surprise. "Well, I can't just leave a princess to shiver, can I?" He says in response to my questioning eyes.

We sit there for a few minutes in silence. "Link?" I say. "Yes?" Link responds. "Um… I wanted to tell you something." I tell him. "Okay." Link says. "I really like you." I say, my cheeks heating up. He looks at me with surprise, a blush on his face. "You don't even know me, though." Link says. "I know you're the wolf that had brought Midna to my sister." I say. "Oh. But I didn't see you there." Link says. "I was the cat. My sister's Triforce turned me into a cat when the twilight covered the castle." I tell him. "Oh. Well, I did feel there was something more to that cat. I guess this is what it was." Link says. We sit in silence for a couple more minutes.

"So?" I say. "So what?" Link asks. "How are you going to respond to my confession?" I say. He blushes. "Well, I'd like to get to know you some more. I've already seen that you are a kind girl." Link says. I blush this time. "So what does that mean?" I ask. Link replies with a question of his own. "(name), would you please be my girlfriend?" "Yes, Link. I would love to be your girlfriend." I respond.

The next morning, Zelda smirks at me. "Why are you smirking, sis?" I ask. "I heard your conversation last night." Zelda says. My cheeks burn hot. "Why didn't you say anything?!" I ask. "What, and ruin the moment?" Zelda says. "Well, when you put that way… I guess I should be thankful." I say.

-Four years later-

The bells of Castle Town ring with joy. Link, the Hero of the Twilight, and I are married. He had proposed to me last year, during one of our regular walks in the castle garden. He had picked for me a few flowers of my favorite kind, (flower). He took me to the weeping willow in the garden. That's where he proposed. Now we are going through Castle Town before heading to Ordon Village for our honeymoon.

We lived happily together in the castle with our family and my sister.


End file.
